The field of the invention is baby bottles and the invention relates more particularly to baby bottles which may be more easily grasped by an infant during feeding and which also are far more resistant to being tipped over than conventional prior art baby bottles.
Most baby bottles are generally cylindrical, plastic bottles having a base at one end and a nipple at the other end. Such bottles are relatively hard for a small infant to grasp during feeding and, thus, it is common for the mother, or person feeding the child, to hold the bottle during feeding. Also, conventional baby bottles are easily tipped over. An easy-to-grip baby bottle is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,808. This bottle, however, is also unstable and easily tipped over. The outer surface available for heating a conventional baby bottle in hot water is limited by the shape of the bottle and a bottle having a greater surface area would reduce the time necessary to heat a bottle.